epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:ERB Suggestions That Should Not Be Given on This Wiki/@comment-184.48.188.94-20140817195343/@comment-24.140.146.243-20140818043831
To anyone who reads this, i apologize for this long post. Skip to end to get idea of post. You suck Doctor ten grinch! And ew to you pikachu! Its an interesting idea, it has it flaws, i realized that but why have something called epic rap battles of HISTORY!! when characters that have little to do with history are always choosen? Fuck pop culture references. Skrillex? Justin bieber? rick grims? batman? and sherlock holmes? Not trying to hate (i enjoyed each one) but these choices have very little to do with actual history. The best battles that they've done actaully featured people who have made significant contributions to history such as steven hawkens vs albert einstein, ghandi vs MLK, edison vs tesela, poe vs king, newton vs nye, gates vs jobs, MJ vs Elvis. They were all well written, very clever with jokes and insults while using actual history! But you know what else i found out about these videos i just named? they are among the lowested viewed videos out of them all. Why? because everybody and their dumb ass momma wants to see basketball wives vs twilight or something just as idioctic e.i.( cats vs dogs, homer simpson vs peter griffin, naruto vs some other anime, eminem vs dr. dre, ronald mcdonald vs the burger king and the wendy's girl and etc) with 20+ likes to each one of those ideas. Tell me, WHERE IN THE HELL IS THE HISTORY PART TO ANY OF THOSE!!! Just because they exist and are vaguely connected means its a great match up right? Not to me. i've suggest many ideas that have gotten no attention like Socrotes vs Confuscious (Eastern philosophy vs Western philosophy) Buzz Aldrin vs Buzz light year (not the greatest idea but you get why, both are named buzz both explore space) Walt Disney vs the brothers grim or the waner bros (fairtales or animators) Harry Houdini vs Georges Melies or Criss Angel ( famous illusionist) Chalie Chaplin vs some other great director (i would like an alford hitcock, orsen wells but the pop culture crowd would like a Chrisopher nolan or Steven Spielberg) CC could even be in a battle for the greatest actor. How about H.G. wells vs Orson wells (no relation but both excellent authors whos work is actually significant in history, not just great stories, ever hear of War of the Worlds? FINALLY, The reason why i THOUGHT Teddy R and FDR would be a good match up was because despite being related, roosevelts, presidents, theyre work (legislation and forgien policies) in the white house took this country in polar opposite directions and had HUGE, AND I MEAN HUGE IMPLICATIONS FOR THE WORLD!! After all the series is called EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! NOT POP CULTURE!!! And this idea ISN'T "too american". Name a battle so far that isn't influenced by american culture? Name a battle where there are two characters, that don't have a significant presence in AMERICAN history and culture(including pop culture)? HELL THERE ARE MORE RAP BATTLES INVOLING TWO AMERICANS THEN THERE ARE INVOLING INTERNATIONAL PERSONS!!!! I MEAN THEY DID FREAKIN OBAMA VS ROMNEY WIITH ABE LINCOLN POPPING IN. HOW IS THAT NOT CONSIDERED TOO AMERICAN??!! The U.S. has heavily influnced history and culture for the last 2 centuries and lets face it, we are ego centric, and european centric, thats why we don't learn about individuals such as Avicenna (middle eastern philosopher), Mansa Musa (the wealthiest person that EVER lived), or Aryabhata (astonomer) and etc who have done things that are amazing and greatly significant to history but yet we fail to even regconize them for their work. SO, BEFORE BASHING MY IDEA OR ANYONE ELSES, WHY DON'T YOU KNUCKLE DRAGGING ASSHOLES CRACK OPEN A MOTHER FUCKING BOOK AND SEE WHY SOMEONE MIGHT SUGGEST THAT IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAYBE YOU JUST MIGHT LEARN SOMETHING THAT ACTUALLY HOLDS SOME VALUE IN THE WORLD, IN HISTORY, AND JUST QUITE POSSIBLY YOUR LIFE!!